


Kryptonian (Derogatory)

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 25 White, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 25 White*sigh* idek anymore
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Kryptonian (Derogatory)

White snow fluttered outside as Marinette sang to her newborn. 

However, the baby still refused to sleep, Marinette sighed, "Damian have you found the toy, yet?" 

He entered with an exhausted look in his face, "I can't believe Todd got him this. Much less he actually loves it." 

Marinette laughed, "Just give the baby his Superman." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
